


УБЕЖИЩЕ

by LazyRay



Category: The Legend of Drizzt - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где? Когда? – В затерянной хижине, на ничейной земле, вне времени, вне сюжета. Почему? – вопрос, на который невозможно ответить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	УБЕЖИЩЕ

Одна-единственная свечка на столе. Один-единственный огонек отражается в твоих огромных глазах, заставляя тебя щуриться и скрывая от меня их манящую бездну. Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, и не противишься моим рукам, когда они тянут тебя к постели. Свечка дрожит от сквозняка, проникающего в какую-то тонкую щель. Мне все равно. Пол скрипит под нашими ногами, дверь кажется темно-медовой… Мне хочется жмуриться и петь. А может, шептать. Но когда мои губы приоткрываются, я способен издать только легкий стон. Ты так прекрасен! Не дойдя шага до твоей постели, я останавливаюсь. Мне никогда не хватало силы признаться даже самому себе, почему я так настойчиво преследовал тебя повсюду. Истина проста и естественна: ты так прекрасен. Ты открываешь свои глаза и смотришь на меня. Глаза цвета фиалки... Твои бледные губы слегка вздрагивают, уголки приподнимаются в слабой усмешке:  
\- Энтрери – испугался? – шепчешь ты, в твоем голосе почти изумление.   
Изумление… есть ли на свете хоть что-то, чего я боюсь? Нет…или не было. И я качаю головой. Я тоже изумлен. Я с трудом отрываю руку от твоей талии и касаюсь твоих волос, запутываю ее в густой гриве твоих белоснежных волос. Они распушились по твоим плечам, и словно сияют в полутьме, озаряя тебя неясным светом. Ты светишься, словно божество, внезапно явившееся мне непонятно за какие заслуги. Я снова пытаюсь что-то сказать, и снова не могу. Я снова проиграл битву с тобой, как всегда. Тогда я просто склоняюсь к тебе. К твоим приоткрытым улыбающимся губам. Ты тянешься навстречу мне, слегка приподнимаясь на носках. Твои руки обвивают мои плечи, твои губы касаются моих. Ты смелее меня, эльф.  
Ветер сотрясает ветхий домишко, наше ненадежное убежище в эту бурю. Мы скинули плащи, едва вошли сюда, наша поклажа некрасивой мокрой грудой свалена у стены, сапоги лежат в расширяющейся луже тающего снега. Снаружи метет снег, снаружи царит холод и мрак. А здесь тепло, хотя огонь в очаге уже погас. Или мне тепло от твоих рук? Твоих глаз. Твоих губ. Я прижимаюсь к тебе крепче, я чувствую, как туманится рассудок. Ты околдовал меня, темный эльф, все твои сородичи славятся этим умением.   
Почему дрогнули длинные светлые ресницы на твоих глазах, опускаясь вниз? Я приоткрываю свои губы, позволяя языку скользнуть внутрь твоего рта. Ты не сопротивляешься мне, ты открываешься мне, ты покоряешься мне, и это так странно и непривычно. Ты совершенно послушен мне, почему?  
Я делаю еще шаг и нехотя размыкаю объятие, только для того, чтобы осторожно уложить тебя на постель. Волосы разметались на грубом темном покрывале, резко контрастируя с ним, даже в этой полутьме. Я медлю. Я склонился над тобой и рассматриваю тебя. Я не знаю, сколько у нас времени, и что будет завтра, но я готов часами смотреть на тебя, любоваться тобой. Твои волосы, твои глаза, твоя улыбка. Моя рука дотрагивается до твоей щеки, и ты поворачиваешь голову, чтобы потереться об нее. Словно кошка. Черная кошка. Слава богам, сегодня с тобой нет твоей вечной спутницы, я не знаю, не расценила бы она мои действия как угрозу. Твои пальцы скользят по моей ладони, на миг прикрывая ее, потом вверх по моей руке, к шее. Ты зовешь меня, не сказав ни слова. Ты снова смелее меня. Я опускаюсь на тебя, осторожно, медленно. Ты же меньше меня, и кажешься таким хрупким. Я столько раз видел тебя в бою, маленький смертоносный смерч, я сражался рядом с тобой и против тебя, но до сих пор мой разум подводит меня. Изящный и гибкий… а мне кажется, что я могу сломать тебя неосторожным движением. Тогда почему мои губы не помнят об этом, жадно впиваясь в твою шею, заставляя тебя отвернуть голову в сторону, заставляя вздрагивать? Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, как странно. Ты снова смотришь на меня и снова молчишь. Я тоже молчу. Мои руки медленно расстегивают, развязывают все завязки и крючки на твоей одежде, раскрывая тебя. Я стягиваю рубашку с твоих тонких плеч. Сколько тебе лет, эльф? Ты еще очень молод по меркам своей расы. Я отрываюсь на миг, чтобы сбросить с себя жилет и рубашку. Ты тянешь руки вверх и медленно проводишь кончиками пальцев по моей груди. Черное на белом. Я опускаю ладони на твою грудь. И белое на черном. Ласкать тебя, скользить шероховатыми пальцами по твоей гладкой коже – я не вижу ни единого шрама на тебе. Или они исчезают быстрее, чем у людей? Твоя красота безупречна.   
Я ложусь на бок, рядом с тобой, и ты приветствуешь это. Ты обнимаешь меня, и я зарываюсь лицом в твои волосы. Как хорошо... словно мы всю жизнь были вместе, словно в твоих объятиях я нахожу покой и мир, которые, оказывается, искал. Я мог бы держать тебя в объятиях всю жизнь.   
Ты немного отстраняешься. Теперь твои руки, твои губы прикасаются к моей груди, лаская ее, целуя, щекоча. Я перебираю пряди белоснежных волос. Ты странное создание, эльф.  
Я мягко останавливаю тебя и снова укладываю на спину. Ты кривишь губы в непонятной усмешке, и я наклоняюсь стереть ее с твоих губ. Твои поцелуи уже не так спокойны, как вначале, и твое дыхание начинает учащаться. Я лучше держу себя в руках. Но я хочу увидеть тебя обнаженным. Расстегиваю пояс на твоих штанах, стягиваю их вниз. Как жаль, что это происходит в таком убогом месте. Я видел множество дворцов в своей жизни, я многим обладал, почему же сейчас у меня нет возможности уложить тебя на самые роскошные меха? Ты так изумительно смотрелся бы среди белого меха… так порочно. Я сажусь на корточки у самых твоих ног. В тебе все прекрасно. Мои пальцы касаются твоей кожи, скользят по узкой ступне, это почта массаж, и ты тихо вздыхаешь от удовольствия. Мы оба устали брести сюда, к этой хижине в горах. Но мы устали недостаточно, чтобы свалится мертвым сном на этой узкой постели. Нет, явно недостаточно.   
Я наклоняюсь ниже. Твоя кожа притягивает меня. Закрываю глаза и целую ее, пробую языком на вкус. Ты легонько вздрагиваешь. И ты молчишь. Я продвигаюсь очень медленно: я мог бы целовать тебя всю жизнь.   
Твои руки дергаются вниз, но замирают и бессильно опускаются на покрывало по бокам. Я вижу, как ты прикусываешь нижнюю губу. И молчишь. Мягко заставляю тебя согнуть одну ногу в колене. Мои губы скользят от колена вниз, по внутренней стороне бедра, и я вижу, как твои пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. Ты хочешь других прикосновений, в других местах. Я не знаю, чего во мне больше: неуверенности или желания поддразнить тебя? Ты нетерпелив, эльф. Эта мысль заставляет меня улыбаться. Теперь я целую тебя в живот: такой напряженный, такой гладкий. На твоем теле так мало волос, это нравится мне. Что в тебе может не нравится? Ты запускаешь пальцы в мои волосы и тянешь наверх. Я подчиняюсь тебе и поднимаюсь выше. Теперь я лежу на тебе, и ты тихо стонешь мне в рот: твое обнаженное тело болезненно остро отзывается на прикосновение моего, на тяжесть, лежащую на тебе. Я целую тебя так, словно хочу выпить твою душу, и ты дрожишь в моих руках. Это страсть. Почему мне кажется, что ты не знал ее раньше? Тонкие пальчики порхают по моей спине, опускаются к поясу – я все еще одет. Это не устраивает тебя? Я резко сажусь и очень быстро скидываю последнюю одежду. Теперь это не устраивает и меня. Потом ложусь обратно, обхватываю твое лицо в ладони и покрываю поцелуями твои губы, глаза, щеки. Ты обнимаешь меня ногами, ты подаешься навстречу мне, и у меня захватывает дыхание от этих прикосновений. Я знаю, на что мы шли, но я до сих пор не верил тебе. Сейчас ты не можешь лгать. Тело не лжет. Оно хочет. На миг мы замираем, глядя друг другу в глаза. Я знаю, что делать и как делать, и я знаю, что нужно приготовиться к тому, что я собираюсь делать. Но на миг мне становится жаль, что я не могу просто изнасиловать тебя прямо сейчас. Взять тебя прямо сейчас. И причинить тебе боль.   
Я встаю на колени над тобой и продолжаю целовать тебя, опираясь на левую руку, хоть это и неудобно в такой позе, но как бы я смог оторваться от твоих губ сейчас? Пальцы правой несмело бродят маленькими кругами между твоих ног, ласкают. Проникают в тебя. Ты закрываешь глаза и зачем-то отворачиваешься. Как можно увидеть румянец на темной коже в темной комнате? Ты так смешишь меня иногда, эльф.  
Хорошо, что ты не видишь мою улыбку. Не открывай глаза. Я снова собираюсь смутить тебя. Но лучше смущение, чем боль. Ты согласишься с этим очень скоро. Ведь у меня нет ничего, что могло бы помочь мне. Потому мой язык ласкает тебя там, где только что были мои пальцы. Это лучше, чем ничего. Твои бедра вздрагивают, я чувствую это плечами. Ты шокирован до глубины души, если она есть у темных эльфов. Хотя у тебя, наверное, есть. Мои действия непривычны тебе? Но они нравятся тебе, я слышу это. Достаточно. Я слишком хочу тебя.  
Я снова опускаюсь на тебя, и ты раздвигаешь ноги шире. Твои глаза все еще закрыты. Я ласкаю пальцами твое стройное бедро, я не хочу делать тебе больно. Ты знаешь это, проклятый эльф? Тогда расслабься, черт возьми! Потому что я больше не могу ждать. Я вхожу в тебя одним долгим движением. Ты вздрагиваешь и невольно пытаешься отстраниться.  
\- Больно? – хрипло спрашиваю я. Считай это чудом, эльф, мой рассудок отказал мне в тот момент, когда я наконец-то очутился внутри тебя.  
\- Очень… непривычно, - выдыхаешь ты, заставляя свое тело подчиниться. Расслабиться. Оставаться неподвижным.  
Я улыбаюсь и целую твое плечо. Такой забавный маленький эльф. Ты шевелишься, стараясь избавиться от чувства неловкости... но ты не знаешь, что это делает со мной. Дыхание перехватывает, и я делаю невольное нетерпеливое движение внутри тебя. Ты откидываешь голову назад и распахиваешь глаза. Пламя угасающей свечки отражается в них вселенским пожаром.  
\- Это приятно... - выдавливаешь ты из себя. И я не жду более ничего.  
Ты – мой. Пусть это только сейчас, только здесь, но твои гибкое сильное тело изгибается подо мной, твои смертоносно ловкие руки ласкают мою спину или впиваются в нее острыми коготками, твои насмешливые губы бессильно приоткрыты. Ты отдаешься мне, покоряешься мне, и я знаю, что выиграл в какой-то очередной схватке с тобой. Победа, которую ни я, ни ты не сможем забыть. Ночь, которая стоит всей ненависти, в которой я купался долгие годы, и всех проклятий, что ты посылал мне. Я двигаюсь, беру тебя снова и снова, и ты только стонешь, тихо и беспомощно. Я знаю, что мои прикосновения всегда будут жечь твою кожу, я знаю, что ты всегда будешь видеть мои глаза, устремленные на твое лицо, ты всегда будешь помнить эту ночь своим руками, что касались меня; ногами, которые ты раздвинул для меня; всем своим телом, которого касались мои губы, мои пальцы. Но и я тоже запомню тебя, распростертого подо мной, открытого мне, отдающегося мне. Тебя, отвечающего на мои поцелуи. Задыхающегося в моих руках. И это не будет иметь ничего общего со смертью. Мой темный эльф. Мое наваждение последних лет. Моя сказочная ночь. Мой искусный противник и мой удивленный любовник. Мой лучший враг, мой любимый враг.  
Потом я бессильно лежал на тебе, едва уже беспокоясь, что тебе может быть тяжело. Ты гладил меня по голове, и смотрел куда-то в потолок. Я нашел в себе силы приподняться, чтобы взглянуть на тебя. Я никогда не видел у тебя такого выражения на лице. Наверное, я мог бы любоваться тобой вечно.  
Свеча скоро погаснет, но мне не нужен свет, чтобы видеть тебя. До утра…


End file.
